


Star Crossed

by cedarrapidsgirl



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, M/M, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-12-23
Updated: 2011-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-27 22:47:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/300870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedarrapidsgirl/pseuds/cedarrapidsgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a fic for Robyn's birthday. She sent me a porn bomb some months ago, and somehow I got the idea of a George Kirk/Chris Pike pairing. And it started and stopped and now it just has taken off again lately. I usually hate posting WIP's, but I am working on the 2nd part, and this fic is eating my brain and saying "write me!" And I was also so excited to post this, I wanted to post it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Star Crossed

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic for Robyn's birthday. She sent me a porn bomb some months ago, and somehow I got the idea of a George Kirk/Chris Pike pairing. And it started and stopped and now it just has taken off again lately. I usually hate posting WIP's, but I am working on the 2nd part, and this fic is eating my brain and saying "write me!" And I was also so excited to post this, I wanted to post it.

Christopher Pike drummed his fingers on the desk. Then he forced himself, to stop, to try and have more patience. He was going to be a starship captain some day, and that meant having patience. Lots of it. So he folded his hands in his lap and tried to not fidget. That lasted for all of about 3 minutes before he thought Fuck it, and shifted in his chair to get more comfortable, and of course, went back to drumming fingers on the desk. He bet even the legendary Admiral Archer even drummed his fingers on the arm of his chair while waiting for the Vulcans to make a decision, on, well, anything.

Chris looked at the chrono on the desk, next to the discarded PADD that he was supposedly studying. 1915. George should be here any time now, his last class on Friday got out at 1900. Just as Chris picked up the PADD again to pretend to resume his reading, the door whooshed open and startled,Chris dropped the PADD on floor, and the thud of it coincided with George’s laugh.

“What's the matter, princess, So busy thinking about my hot body that you're dropping things now?” George Kirk dropped his messenger bag beside the bed and flopped down on the couch in Chris' tiny office. Chris scowled and bend over to pick up the pad. But he couldn't stay mad at his lover for long as he tossed the offending PADD onto the desk and laid down next to George. The stresses of the week melted away as Chris snuggled into him, and they both laid still for together for a long time, just savoring the peace and quiet and each other. Finally George spoke, the tiredness evident in his voice. “Jesus, Chris, you feel so good. What a crazy week this has been. Am I glad it's over and can finally spend some time with you.”

Chris sighed. “I totally agree.” He stretched. “Ugh, while I could use a nap, what you do say we get something to eat? Want to order in?” He sat up and leaned up against George, who smiled. “I know what I want to eat. You.” Chris rolled his eyes but grinned as George pulled him back down on top of him. Real food could wait until later.

It was two weeks later before Chris got a chance to really spend time with George again. They had never really spent that much time apart in their 2 year not-really-a-relationship-but-somehow-still-a-relationship..thing. Which worried Chris a little, in the wee small hours of the morning, which was about the only time he had to himself lately. The end of the school year was fast approaching, and both Chris and George were busy with papers to read, grades to submit, students to mentor, finals to give and review. With both of their schedules they didn't have time for much more quick kisses and lingering hugs as they went off to one class or another meeting. They had been through the end of the school year before, and it wasn't like this. They usually found time for each other. Something didn't feel right, although he tried to push it out of his mind when he reached George's office.

He knew George was expecting him, so he didn't bother to knock before entering. George was sitting behind the desk, typing on a PADD, his glasses halfway down his nose as he glanced over to another PADD, poked at it a few times, studied it,and back to his work, having found his reference.

Chris smiled and stood in the doorway, watching George. He liked the glasses, even if they made George self conscious. It's not like the man could help it that he was allergic to the medicine that fixed eye problems. George wasn't going to let it get in the way of his making Captain someday, that was for sure.

George finally sensed Chris' presence and looked up, breaking into a grin. “Hey, you. I'm just finishing up here, give me a couple minutes, okay?” Chris nodded his assent, and sat down in the uncomfortable standard issue reception chair and put his feet up on the desk. George laughed and resumed his work. After about 15 minutes he moved the PADDs aside and put his glasses on his desk and rubbed his eyes with his hands. “Okay, done, thank God. You ready to head out?”

Chris didn't need to be asked twice. He got up quickly and held the door open for George, and they made their way out into the May evening. It was late, about 8 pm, and Chris' stomach growled as him and George made their way across campus. “I think we need to get something to eat before we do anything else. Want to order in again?” They stopped at the intersection that would either take them into the city to eat, or back to one of their apartments.

George sighed and shifted his bag on his arm. “I don't know. I'm tired of ordering in, so lets just get some take out somewhere quick and get to relaxing. Your place?”

“Sure. Chinese sound good to you?” George nodded, and the two men went off towards their favorite restaurant.

“Good God, man, I'm soaking WET!” George slammed the door behind him as Chris laughed and set the food bags on his kitchen table. “This is your fault, Pike!” George said as he took off his coat and hung it up, dripping all over the floor.

“My fault?” Chris tried his best to sound hurt. “And how is this MY fault? You're the one who said 'let's go out,' and I've been cooped up in my office and stuck in classrooms all day the same as you. How did I know it was supposed to rain? You're just mad that you're wet, you big baby.” Chris threw him a towel from the hall closet. “Come on, whiner. You can borrow some clothes.”

“Well, okay,” George said. “We've got to get you out of those wet clothes too, before you catch cold.” He winked at Chris as they walked down the hall towards the bedroom. Chris rolled his eyes. “Down, boy, we'll have plenty of time for that later. Right now we are going to get changed, eat, and then, if you're good, maybe we can visit my bed more later.” George sighed indignantly, but grinned broadly when he saw Chris wink back at him.

After they were both dressed in Chris' dry clothes, the rest of their dinner passed quietly. Idle gossip, catching up on the latest news, what ship is going where, who's coming home, who's going out. Chris put the dishes they had used in his sink and then sank down on the couch next to George on the couch.

“So, what do you want to do tonight?” Chris pretended to act nonchalant as he put his arm around George, who was thumbing through a PADD that had been laying on the end table.

George didn't even look up. “I thought we'd just have a quiet night in, nothing too strenuous, I know you're just as tired as I am, right?” He stared at the screen a couple of seconds longer and then broke out into a grin as Chris pulled him up to his feet towards the bedroom.

It had been way too long for both of them. This wasn't going to be some 'romantic, take your time' sex. This was the 'I need you to fuck me now, soon and hard' sex. Chris pretty much had that part figured out by the time they finally reached the bedroom, as they had both lost their shirts in the hallway. And somehow George's pants had come undone and they were pooled around his ankles as he rutted against Chris and sucked bruises into Chris' neck.

Chris knew he shouldn't complain about receiving affection from his lover, but George had pinned his hands above his head sometime in the process, and between the stress on his shoulders and George's weight pressing against him was making Chris uncomfortable. Chris shuffled them both over to the doorway and they both almost fell onto the floor as they finally made it to the bed.

Once they were there, it didn't take long for either of them to finish. The sexual tension and desire and frantic affection they were giving each other made them both come rather quickly, and after the post coital glow Chris and George were tangled up in the sheets and each other.

George was facing Chris on the bed, panting. “Well, fuck.”

Chris smiled as he pushed a piece of hair off of George's forehead. “I don't think we actually got to that part yet, but hey, we got time, right?”

George smiled back, but he looked askance quickly and didn't hold Chris' gaze like he had before. Chris noticed it. “Hey, is something wrong?”

“It's nothing.”George said. But Chris could tell it wasn't 'nothing' by the way George's eyes darted, not meeting his, and he pulled back a little. And Chris couldn't let it slide anymore. He grabbed George's arm, like he was expecting him to pull back further, to get up and start pacing around the room like he knew George did when he was nervous. Because he knew George Kirk, and he knew that 'something' was up, not 'nothing'. “George, seriously. What is it? And don't tell me 'nothing' again, I know it's not 'nothing'. I can tell.”

George did pull away from Chris, and sat up. He looked like he was about ready to get up and start pacing, but he changed his mind and perched on the edge of the bed, using the sheet to cover himself. “Chris-I-” He looked down and back at Chris, who was sitting up now as well, waiting for the other shoe to drop. And drop it did when George continued. “I've met someone else.”

Chris sat in stunned silence as George started rambling like the fucking idiot he was, trying to justify his actions to Chris, which really should have meant more to Chris, that he was trying to explain himself, but he really didn't want to hear it. He just wanted George to get the fuck out, but words were eluding him as he silently fumed.

“Chris, you need to listen to me.” George grabbed his arm to get his attention, and Chris pulled it away quickly and turned, looking for his pants somewhere in the mess in his bedroom. “Chris, please. You know I love you-” Chris scoffed at that and pulled on his shirt, and stood up. “-but, you know there's no future for us.”

Chris stopped and stared at George, then snorted at him and started pacing the room, running his fingers through his hair. He just shook his head, and George took that as his cue to continue. “I just-I met this girl, Winona, she's a senior, she's going to be assigned to the _Alexandria_ after graduation.” George dropped his eyes and his voice. “As will I.”

The pacing that had resumed while George talked stopped with that last sentence. Chris stared at him intently, until George finally raised his eyes to meet his. Chris held the glare for a minute, and then stormed out the bedroom door. He went to the kitchen to grab something, then went back to the bathroom. George pulled on his sweatpants quickly and followed Chris.

“Chris, please just listen. I was going to tell you to tonight, seriously. I was.” He followed Chris into the hallway as Chris rummaged in the bathroom, putting George's wet clothes from earlier into the bag he got from the kitchen, then shoved his way past George and back to the living room. George followed him, and watched as he threw the bag on the floor next to his messenger bag. Chris threw the PADD into the messenger bag and stood up straight by the couch and looked at George evenly. He finally spoke. “Get dressed. I don't give a fuck if you take my clothes, just get the hell out of my apartment and my sight.”

George just stood there for a moment, as if unsure of what to do. Watching him shifting his weight from side to side, possibly regretting the way this was playing out, standing there in only Chris' pants, Chris felt a little twinge of sympathy. But then the feeling passed as Chris remember that really, he was getting dumped, and pushed his way past George again. He quickly grabbed the shirt George was wearing before from the hallway, and threw it at him. George caught it, and put it on clumsily. Chris sat up against the back of the couch and pointed at George's shoes when he got the shirt on. George nodded dumbly and leaned up against the wall to tie his shoes. He fumbled with the laces, and looked up to see Chris watching him, still leaning on the coach, his arms across his chest, those gray eyes boring holes into him.

Finally done dressing, George went over to get his belongings. He gathered them up and stopped and turned back to face Chris when he arrived at the door. Chris waited, still mostly calm and collected. “Chris, I-” George stopped. “I just wanted to say I'm sorry. This isn't how I wanted this to go, it's not how I wanted to do this.” Chris rolled his eyes. George continued. “I-uh-I still do care for you Chris, I really do.” George reached out to grab Chris' arm, but stopped when Chris held up his hand. “But it's for the best, Chris. Really, it is.” George finished his little speech, and an awkward silence fell over the room.

Chris was still furious, but he tried to keep some of it in check as he finally spoke more than two sentences. “Right, George. Whatever you need to tell yourself so you can sleep tonight. I'm glad you're finally getting to go on a ship, but fuck, George, the way you told me was pretty fucking lame.” George looked away, then back to Chris. “What, you want me to beg and plead with you? Say 'Please, George, please don't go, I need you...' , is that what you want? Well, it's not what you're going to get. I'm a lot more pissed than I look right now, believe me. Like I said, get the fuck out of my apartment and out of my sight. I don't really want to talk to you right now. You'll be lucky if I ever want to talk to you again.”

George listened, eyes wide, and then nodded and turned toward the door. He opened it and stopped in the doorway. “Well, then, I guess I'll see you around campus, okay?” Chris nodded curtly, and George nodded too, then left quickly. The door clicked shut and the finality of the situation hit Chris suddenly, and he sank to the floor. He sat there for a long time, before getting up slowly and heading to the kitchen for the first very stiff drink of many to come.

The next few days passed in a blur for Chris, and alcohol was only partially to blame for the hazy weekend. Monday was the beginning of finals week, and Chris was busier than ever, grading papers, the last minute mentoring of students, and the frenzy that just came with the mild weather and the end of the semester at Starfleet academy.

It was Thursday before Chris saw George again. He was just leaving the office building, having given the last final at 3, and was not really looking forward to grading the papers he had just received. The grades weren't due for two weeks, so Chris was going to give himself the weekend off and go home and relax. And by relax, Chris was planning on hiding in his apartment for the weekend and drinking and being anti social.

“Chris! How are you doing?” It was George, suddenly in front of him, almost bumping into him. And with him was a beautiful blonde woman, who he assumed was Winona.

“I'm fine, George. Just heading home after my last final.” Chris said shortly. There was a pregnant pause as George stared at Chris, and Chris looked between George and his date. Finally Chris spoke again. He extended his hand. “I'm Lieutenant Commander Christopher Pike, Ma'am. I assume you are the 'Winona' that George referenced upon our last meeting.”

The woman smiled and shook his hand. “Yes, sir. I'm Cadet Winona Morrison, I'll be graduating on the Engineering track in a couple of weeks, and will be stationed on the Alexandria with George when it ships out.” Winona smiled at George, who finally stopped staring at Chris long enough for him to realize that his current girlfriend just made introductions to his ex boyfriend.

George finally regained his composure. “Yes, yes we will.” He smiled back at Winona, who gazed at him lovingly. Ah, young love, he thought. Although it did give Chris a little bit of satisfaction when George tried to look at him without really looking while Winona was distracted by her fingernail, or the wind or something.

Chris could have let this drag on longer, but decides not to waste any more of his time off torturing his ex; he had an appointment with his bourbon. He cleared his throat. “Well, Winona, it was good to meet you, George, it was good to see you again. Take care.” He nodded at both of them politely and went past them towards the middle of the campus. He didn't look back, he couldn't look back, but he knew George was looking at him, he could feel it.

Chris walked briskly across the quad. He may have put up a good front for George and Winona, but inside he just wanted to get home and wallow in his self pity, and also some satisfaction for seeing George still looking unsure about his feelings. But then, maybe that was just wishful thinking on Chris' part. He just really needed to get home and figure out his own feelings. Or maybe not. That's why he needed to get home.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear his name being called, and it was only when he felt a hand on his shoulder did he stop and shake himself out of his musings. Chris turned and found himself face to face with Captain Kamnach. Chris groaned internally. For some reason, the universe hated him and didn't want to leave him alone today.

“Sorry to bother you, commander, but I wanted to catch you before you left for the weekend. I tried to catch you in your office, but it seems that I was a little late. Do you have a minute?” The captain was short of breath, not used to having to chase after instructors with their heads in the clouds.

Chris nodded. At his assent, Captain Kamnach went over to one of the stone benches that framed the sidewalks on campus. They both sat and Chris gave the captain a couple of minutes to catch his breath. “What did you need, sir?”

Captain Kamnach smiled at Chris. “That's an interesting start to the conversation, Commander, and I know that you probably want to enjoy your weekend, so I'll get right to the point. What I need, commander, is a First Officer. And I've been looking for a good candidate, and I was wondering if you would be interested in joining me on the _Aldrin_.”

Chris' eyes went wide. Kamnach chuckled. “I understand it's a big decision, so take your time, Christopher. Maybe a week? Let me know by next Thursday, okay?”

There was no answer from Chris right away, but finally he nodded, then found his voice. “Yes, sir, I'll..get back to you sooner than that, sir. I don't need time, Captain. I'd be honored to be your First Officer on the Aldrin.” He swallowed hard and tried not to feel like he was going to faint.

Kamnach smiled and clapped Chris on the shoulder. “I'm glad to hear that, Chris. Still, this is a big decision, I'll talk to you again Monday, okay?” Once again, Chris just nodded, and Kamnach rose from the bench. “I'm serious, Lt. Commander. I think you'll do one hell of a job out there.” He looked up to the stars. The captain smiled down at Chris. “Have a good evening.” And with that he turned and went across the campus quickly, leaving Chris to contemplate his day.

 

Monday morning came too early for Christopher Pike. _There's no school_ , he thought. _I shouldn't have to be in my office this early._ But he knew the sooner he got his ass there and get those grades done, the sooner he'd be free to do what he wanted. Well, that depends on when the _Aldrin_ was going to leave, and that reminded him, he had to reconnect with Kamnach to confirm that yes, he did want the First Officer position.

Chris managed to drag himself to the office by 1000 hours. Sitting himself at his desk, he noticed how quiet it was. When he got out on the ship, in the black, in the stars, in the middle of battle and strategy and chaos and everything, it wouldn't be quiet. He'd probably have more than a few days where he'd long for the quiet days of his office. But right now, what he realized was probably a defining moment in his life he'd look back and reflect on some day, the quiet was actually very loud. And unbearable. Chris quickly grabbed his personal PADD and hit some buttons, and music filled the office.

Somehow, the day flew by, and the next thing Chris knew, it was 1600 hours. His stomach growled, and he figured he'd better at least get something to eat. Then maybe he'd burn some evening hours, he was actually almost done with these damn grades. He just wanted them done with. He was feeling restless, and he figured it was due to the fact he would be space bound in the not too distant future.

Just as he shut off the music Chris heard the door chime. He acknowledged the visitor in, and was not surprised in the least to see Captain Kamnach. Chris rose and went around the desk to the Captain. “Captain.” he spoke.

Kamnach smiled. “At ease, Commander.” Chris smiled and relaxed a little. The captain continued. “I said I would speak to you today, Chris. Is your decision still the same? Will you join me and the crew on board the _Aldrin_?”

Chris was more prepared this evening than he was last Thursday. “Yes, sir. My decision is still the same. I'd be honored to be your First Officer and join the _Aldrin_ crew.” He let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. “I'm very excited and grateful for this opportunity, sir.”

Captain Kamnach grinned broadly at Chris and shook his hand. “It's good to have you aboard, Chris. I'll get the process started of paperwork and such. We leave space dock in a month, but as I'm sure you have a lot of questions, we should probably set up a formal time to sit down and talk more. Did you have a day soon that works well for you?”

Chris wasn't prepared for the question, and he stumbled over the question for a minute when the universe decided to smack him upside the head again. He heard a hiss and turned toward the door when George Kirk walked in, like he had every right to be in Chris' office unannounced. Chris stared at him, shocked at George's audacity.

George at least had the decency to look shocked at Chris' company, and he looked rather guilty as Chris stared him down in his best “I'm the First Officer so don't even start with me” look, then fidgeted as Chris turned back to Kamnach.

“Sorry for the interruption, Captain, I believe the Commander wants to have some words with me. And to answer your question, if it would work for you, how about Wednesday, about 1400?” Chris spoke to the captain, but glanced at George, who now was looking at the floor, biting his lip.

Kamnach nodded. “That sounds good, Commander. Would here at your office be okay?” Just getting back from the depths of space, I don't really have much of a private place here on campus right now.”

Chris nodded his assent. “My office will be fine, sir. Although, it doesn't seem that I have a very private place at times either.” He looked pointedly at George, who looked up at him quickly and caught his eyes, gray eyes meeting blue, and George's hair falling down in his eyes as he blushed and dropped his head again.

Captain Kamnach clapped Chris on the shoulder again, and Chris had a suspicion he was going to feel that a lot during his upcoming five year mission. “Good. Well, I'll see you then, Chris. And Welcome aboard.”

Chris had to smile. “Thank you again, sir. It will be an honor to serve with you.” Kamnach smiled and nodded and Chris and George, who both nodded their respects to the departing Captain. The door had just hissed shut behind him when Chris' facade dropped. “Dammit, George, what the hell are you doing here?”

George looked surprised at Chris' tone, and managed to stutter out some words while Chris stared him down. “I just-I-just-wanted to talk to you for a minute. I heard the rumor that you might be leaving on the _Aldrin_ , which is shipping out next month, and I wanted to know if it was true.” He dropped his eyes again as Chris said nothing for too long, just stared.

Chris sighed and went back and stood behind his desk. He put his hands flat on the surface and looked at George until he looked backed at him and held his gaze. “So that gives you the right to just barge into my office without so much as a 'how do you do'? That time has passed, George, you no longer have that right.”

“Yeah, you're right, Chris. I just thought-Well, I guess I didn't really think, did I?” George laughed nervously. Chris didn't laugh back. “Well, I guess the rumors are true. Congratulations, Chris. Really.” His voice got a little soft at the end, and Chris' heart twinged with a little bit of regret over treating George as a complete idiot.

“Thank you, George. Really.” Chris knew deep down that he had to make peace with George, or it would eat him up, and since he was leaving in a month for space and wouldn't be back for 5 years, he'd better do it now. Because you never know what might happen in the depths of space. “And I guess I never did offer a decent congratulations to you as well, for your appointment to the _Alexandria_. So, congratulations, George.” And Chris really did mean it.

George smiled broadly, his eyes crinkling. “Well, to be honest, Chris, I did tell you about my position while I was breaking up with you, so there's that..”

Chris looked pained, then swallowed. “Yeah, well, there's not much we can do about that now, is there?”

It was quiet for a minute while George tried to come up with something to say. “No, I guess not.” Another moment, and he continued. “So, uh, well, if you're going to be leaving in a month, I guess you're going to be pretty busy. So, maybe I should just say goodbye now.”

“Yeah.” Chris was not going to choke up. Really. He came around the desk and stood in front of George. They looked at each other. “Good luck out there, George. You'll do great.”

George extended his hand, and Chris shook it firmly. “Thanks, Chris. We'll both probably be Captain in a few years, huh?” He pulled Chris into a tight hug, which may have lasted a little too long to be totally platonic, but Chris didn't mind. He kind of needed it right now, actually.

They pulled apart, and George made his way to the door. Before he left he stopped and turned back, and smiled at Chris one more time, not speaking. Chris smiled back and then George was gone. Chris sat down at his desk, suddenly very tired. He forgot about his need to eat and just sat in his office long after the sun had set.

Time seemed to fly by for Chris. The next month was so busy, getting his affairs in order to leave Earth, that he only saw George twice, and both only in passing. Once he was with Winona, and nodded as they met. Chris nodded back. And that was that.

After Chris got on board the Aldrin, it was another crazy time. Chris had never learned so much before. Yeah, there was the academy, and sims for space and all that, but actually being up there, in the midst of the action, was intense. But Chris loved it, even if he was exhausted at the end of the day.

Chris looked up from his work pile one day in his quarters when he heard the chime from the bridge. “Bridge to Commander Pike”. He answered. “Pike here.”

The ensign on duty continued. “You have a message coming in sir. It's marked 'personal and confidential', from the _Alexandria_. Did you want it forwarded to your quarters, sir?”

Chris had to stop for a moment at the mention of that particular ship. “Yes, ensign. To my quarters would be fine. And thank you.” Almost instantly there was a 'blip' on his personal PADD, and the 'new message' icon flashed. He picked it up and looked at it, and then set it back down, pushing it away. But his curiosity was piqued, and he pressed the icon again to read the message.

 _From: Kirk, George S., Lt. Commander, USS Alexandria  
To: Pike, Christopher R, Lt. Commander, USS Aldrin_

 _Hey Chris,  
I hope this find you well. Winnie and I are doing great. So great, in fact that we are expecting our first child in about 5 months. The doctor says it's a boy, we're planning on naming him after me. We'll also getting married by the Captain, and will probably be official by the time you read this. I wanted you to be one of the first to know. Once again, I hope you are doing well. Best regards, George._

Chris put down the PADD. He stared at the message and then quickly tapped it, deleting the note. That was good for George, he thought. George deserved to have someone that loves hims and a stable family, well as stable as you can get in Starfleet. Chris was fine. Really. Except for those couple of hours that night, when he sat by his small window and out into the black, getting lost in the memories.

The morning after his emotional indulgence, Chris sent a brief note back to George offering his congratulations, and then put it out of his mind, at least until another message came announcing the birth of George Samuel Kirk, Jr, with the time, date, and mom and baby were doing fine, and all the pleasantries. Once again, another message of congratulations, and Chris didn't really need to pretend to throw himself into his work to forget about George. He really was that busy.

Time passed, first one year, then two, then somehow three. Around 3 months into the third year of the _Aldrin_ 's mission, something happened which Chris mentally called “The Incident”. Something happened to Captain Kamnach, space madness or something, and he “just happened” to attack a Vestian ship unprovoked. Chris had to relieve the captain of command, and also calm down the Vestians to avoid an interstellar diplomatic incident and possible war.

And of course, after everything died down, there was some upstart who thought Chris had overstepped his boundaries as first officer, and actually filed charges of mutiny against him. Chris had actually laughed in the face of the poor Ensign that gave him the news of the upcoming court martial, but did apologize afterward.

The court martial was big farce, in Chris' opinion. All the evidence proved that Chris acted within his rights as First Officer to relieve the Captain, he did the best he could under extreme duress, yap yap yap. When all was said and done Chris was sitting in the grand chambers in the Starfleet Headquarters not only with a promotion to Commander but a new position as First Officer on the _York_.

Chris had spent an uneventful two years on the _York_ when it came back to Earth after the completion of its five year mission. Chris had never been more surprised when Captain Michaels announced that he was stepping down as Captain, and was recommending Chris for its captaincy. And somehow, Starfleet agreed. Chris was going to be Captain of the _USS York_ when it left spacedock again.

Chris messaged George, who had been transferred last year along with Winona to the _USS Kelvin._

 _From: Pike, Christopher R, Captain, USS York,  
To: Kirk, George S, Lt. Commander, USS Kelvin_

 _George,  
I hope you and the family are doing well. I'm doing great, the past three months notwithstanding. I hope you noticed my new rank on the header of this note, you know that means I outrank you now, and you have to call me 'Sir'. I'm kind of just giving you a hard time, which is hard to convey in a comm message, but really, you're never going to live it down that I made Captain before you. Just so you know. _

_Best regards, Chris._

It was more like 3 months before Chris got a response, as he'd heard the Kelvin was somewhere in the far reaches of space, and while the exact location was classified, Chris knew that it probably would have been faster to try and send an old fashioned carrier pigeon straight up to the Kelvin's shuttle bay than rely on the comm system Echo 6, which was about 20 years past its replacement date.

 _[secure transmission] [personal and confidential]  
From: Kirk, George S., :t. Commander, USS Kelvin  
To: Pike, Christopher R., CAPTAIN, USS York_

 _Chris,  
Good to see you finally made Captain. Congratulations, really. I'm glad to see you doing so well in your career. I'm still not going to call you 'sir' though. Well, unless I have to the next time we meet face to face. I'm hoping to make captain myself soon, Robau says he's recommending me for promotion whenever we get back to Earth. _

_Guess what? I'm going to be a dad again! And yes, I know what causes this, don't ask. Trust me, you won't be the first. It's another boy, but we're still working on names. Winona says she's done with having children after this one, and I agree. She's been a lot sicker and more tired with this one, I'm not sure if it's because of being out here in the rear end of space, or it's just a strong willed child, but I agree with her, two children is plenty in this crazy universe._

 _I've had a lot of time to think lately, with all the boring cataloging of space anomalies and such, and I've been thinking about us, and what we had. And I just wanted to say I'm sorry again, I was really stupid and mean at the end there. I guess getting older means coming to terms with your past, and growing up some, and I just wanted to get some of that off my chest. I still miss you at times, Chris, I really do. And I just wanted you to know that. I wish I could have told you this in person, instead of an impersonal comm message, but, life doesn't always allow for such luxuries._

 _I guess I've rambled on enough for now. Hopefully we can meet up again some day. Congratulations again, SIR. (You know I had to do that.)_

 _Best Regards, George.  
[end secure transmission]_

Chris sat in his ready room, trying to wrap his mind around the emotional roller coaster George had dealt him, and still could after all these years, the bastard. He couldn't dwell for too long, however, as there was a call from the Bridge requiring his assistance, so he saved the message and pushed his emotions to the back burner for the time being.

It was a couple of months later when Chris got the news. He was on the bridge, on his way to Ceti Alpha, to investigate something Starfleet wanted to have sniffed out. An ensign came up to him nervously. He acknowledged her. “Yes, Ensign?”

“Lt. Solly said this message came for you sir. It's marked 'urgent'.” The ensign handed Chris a PADD.

“Thank you, Ensign, dismissed.” The ensign scurried off quickly, and suddenly Chris had a bad feeling as he tapped open the message.

 _From: Archer, Jonathan B., Admiral, Starfleet Command Headquarters  
To: Pike, Christopher R., Captain, USS York  
[secure transmission] [personal and confidential]_

 _Christopher,_

 _First of all, you didn't hear this from me. And I wish I didn't have to tell you this at all, but I wouldn't want you to find out via the gossip mill._

 _Two days something attacked and destroyed the USS Kelvin. It's hard to say what exactly, and of course, investigations are ongoing. But what I do know is that George Kirk died in the line of duty, and some reports are that he sacrificed himself to give the others a chance to escape._

 _I know that during your time in the academy and teaching that you and George were close, perhaps more so than many knew. And I figured you'd want to know this as soon as possible. Of course, I do expect you to use discretion and not speak of this to others until the official announcement from Starfleet, which should be forthcoming any time now._

 _I'm very sorry, Christopher. Please accept my condolences._

 _Regards, Admiral Jonathan Archer._

 _[end secure transmission]_

 _  
**TO BE CONTINUED...**   
_


End file.
